Terminal Velocity
by Neanda
Summary: When a plane crash takes the lives of her parents, Kino Makoto suddenly finds herself alone and abandoned by her remaining relatives. Adjusting to a new life in Tokyo becomes the most difficult thing she's ever had to do. (Makoto's story before Sailor Moon)


Hello everyone, and welcome to my first work of fiction in six years. It's...ahem..._slightly _overdue (about 6 months), but I finally finished it. ^^ To my surprise, I'm actually quite pleased with it too! For the record, I have written before and appreciate any and all reviews. Flames are welcome and will be forwarded to the douchebag that changed Makoto's name to Lita in the English dub. You know who you are. *angry eye*

Japanese suffixes and a few other words will be used in this fic, so here's a basic rundown of the words used:

-san = generally used when addressing other adults, equals, acquaintances or strangers  
>-chan = the same as -san, but much more informal like close friends or in this chapter, in a dotingloving manner  
>-hime = princess<br>hai = yes  
>iie = no<br>okaa-san = mother  
>otou-san = father<br>onegai = please  
>ne = no idea actually XD but I think I've used it correctly<br>arigatou (gozaimasu) = thank you (very much)  
>konnichiwa = good afternoon<br>konbanwa = good evening  
>gomen nasaigomen ne/gomen na/gomen = (I'm) sorry  
>Kino Makoto = in the Japanese language, family names are said first<p>

If I missed any words, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! I do, however, own Itoh Satomi, Kurokawa Isamu and Ishii Chou. Last but not least, I also own Kino Hideki and Kino Mei's names, because their names were never revealed in the first place. *evil laugh*

"_The winds are calling out.  
>All the trees are rustling.<br>It foretells a storm."_

SailorStars Singles  
>Kino Makoto<br>Prologue

**~Chapter 1~**

**_Falling  
><em>**

_-Tokoname, Chubu Centrair International Airport-_

"_All passengers of New Japan Airlines to Tokyo are to proceed to the departure gate._"

The head of one Kino Hideki turned toward his family when the announcement was made. "That's us! It's time to go, Makoto." he called to his only daughter.

Kino Makoto, who had been studying the crowd moving around the area, tore her gaze away from her point of interest and looked back towards her father, giving him an enthusiastic nod. The man smiled to himself when his wife of fourteen years walked up to Makoto, took her hand and proceeded to lead both of them to him.

Hideki felt fortunate to have landed himself with a wonderful woman and a beautiful little girl. Seeing the two most important people in his life walk up to him, their hands intertwined, filled him with a sense of pride and joy. He was quite certain he had a sappy grin plastered on his face, but he didn't mind. It was worth it.

Kino Mei took one look at her husband and noted the distant brown eyes, the careless posture, and more than anything else that huge dreamy smile. Smiling as well, she leaned down to her daughter and said to the girl softly, "Ne, Makoto-chan? Looks like otou-san's daydreaming again. We'd better wake him up."

Makoto looked up at her then, a mischievous glint in her bright green eyes and a grin on her face that matched her father's quite well, sans sappiness. "Can I do it, okaa-san?" For extra effect, she gave her mother one of her best puppy dog looks yet. "Onegai?"

The woman laughed at the expression on her little girl's face and nodded. "Hai, hai, of course." she consented, waving her hand to her husband dismissively. _So much like her father, that one…_

But Makoto always did resemble both of them, Mei mused. She considered the girl a perfect mix. Makoto inherited Mei's deep green eyes, yet her curly auburn hair was obviously a trait from Hideki's side of the family. His hair was short now, but when they had first met he'd had it long, and it very much resembled what Makoto's hair looked like now. And just like her father her voice was somewhat low and smooth. She was also unusually tall, even at a mere ten years of age, but her features were decidedly delicate and feminine, like her mother's.

Her personality, too, was a blend of both of them. Hideki's playful nature concealed an inner discipline and grounded personality, and Makoto bore both of these traits. Even at her young age, Makoto was shown to have a fantastic talent for physical exercise, especially martial arts. His playful nature also featured quite frequently, as Makoto delighted in every opportunity to tease them. This was caused partially by her restlessness. Though he didn't mind the teasing.

Mei's character was a different story. While she, too, could be downright devious when she wanted to, she had a more headstrong approach to life and this reflected strongly in her daughter – Makoto was already notorious for her stubbornness. But she shared her mother's perceptiveness and she generally reined herself in when she knew she'd crossed a line. Mei was very, _very_ thankful for that. The girl could be quite a handful when she wanted to.

Even so, Makoto had an obvious talent for household duties – even if the girl refused to admit it. She had already helped Mei with various tasks around the house and worked efficiently and with care. Flowers especially captured her fascination.

In the time it had taken the woman to think this over, Makoto had bounded over to Hideki in her typical gleeful fashion and poked him in the side. He started and looked down, realizing it was his daughter who had poked him – and was _still_ poking him. He also noted his wife was standing a foot away, a small, amused smile on her lips and a delicate, raised eyebrow showing her amusement. Oh, he'd get back at her later. Yes, he would.

"Otou-san," the young brunette called up to him, drawing out each syllable, "Wasn't it time to go?"

Hideki smiled at this. "Hai, Koto-chan, we should get going now."

Picking up a suitcase with most of their personal belongings stashed inside, he reached out with his free hand and grasped hers gently. Mei joined him at Makoto's other side, carrying a bag that contained the rest of their luggage, and took hold of the girl's other hand again. Together, they set off through Chubu International.

Mei glanced at her daughter when she realized the girl's walking became faster, her pace erratic and unpredictable. Makoto had always had her impatient moods, yet she seemed calm. The woman smiled to herself when she realized the brunette was craning her neck, looking for their mode of transportation.

"Don't worry, Makoto-chan. You'll see it soon." the raven-haired mother reassured her. That seemed to stop Makoto's search, at least for now, because she nodded and matched her parents' pace again.

Young Makoto, however, was still excited. It was a kind of excitement that didn't fade, only built up over time, and every second spent in the masses only served to build it higher. Still she realized she couldn't see with all the people in the way – Makoto lamented the fact she wasn't any taller – so she tried her best to take in the sights and sounds of Chubu Airport instead.

The ride over there was what had caused the anticipation to start building in the first place. Tokoname's airport was built on an artificial island, only connected to the city by a single road over the water. The brunette could still remember it quite vividly: the tarmac speeding by underneath the car, the sea flowing freely on either side of the path, the salty smell brought to her by the ever-present wind and especially the airplanes she could see lifting off from a distance.

The airport itself had dazzled Makoto to the point where her parents let her stand back for a minute and process it all. They had told her the building was big, but the sheer size of Chubu sent her mind reeling. It was a first-class airport, they told her. Makoto believed them instantly; it was amazing!

The terminal was a giant, T-shaped building. The main hall, which obviously doubled as the ticketing area, sported white tones with huge escalators at the end. Lining the path to those were all kinds of signs, highlighting important information. The middle of the ceiling sported the biggest lights the girl had ever seen in her lifetime. Taking the escalators was the next step to fuel her excitement – Makoto thoroughly enjoyed heights. She could only imagine how high up they would be later.

The trio finally managed to emerge from the crowd. Though there were still quite a few people around, they were no longer in the middle of the chaos but had instead veered off to the side. They'd ended up by a large window that spanned this entire section of the wall and reached up towards the ceiling. Hideki found what he was looking for and he nudged his daughter.

"Look, Makoto! There it is!"

The brunette snapped out of her reminiscence at her father's call and insistent nudging. Blinking, she looked out the window as she was directed and gasped in amazement. Her anticipation skyrocketed.

There it was, in all its glory. It was almost entirely white, the notable exceptions being the wings and tail. The wings were colored a vivid red at the tips, which curved upwards, and most of the tail was red as well. Near the front of it, '_JAL_' was displayed on the side of the plane in big, emboldened black letters with a red line running through the A with a curve. '_JAL EXPRESS_' was proudly displayed nearer to the middle in smaller letters, right above the windows. It stood much taller than the girl had ever expected.

"Wow," she mumbled softly, temporarily forgetting her surroundings as she took in the sheer size of the thing. One of her small hands slowly lifted to trace over the glass tenderly, the girl's eyes wide with awe.

Hideki and Mei exchanged a glance and a grin, glad to see their usually vocal daughter gaping and practically speechless.

And then that moment passed.

"… Wow!" Her excitement returned with a vengeance and she nearly bounced in place when she looked back up at her parents. "Are we really going on that thing?" It sounded more like a shout than a question.

Both of the adults laughed softly. "Yes dear, we are," Hideki replied, keeping his naturally smooth and low voice tranquil. Truthfully, he was just as excited as she was – he hadn't been on a plane in years. But he knew his daughter and as much as he enjoyed seeing her all hyped up, encouraging that was never a good idea no matter the circumstances. He shivered inwardly at the thought of a Makoto twice this hyper.

They walked over to a long tunnel to their right. Makoto studied it curiously and noticed it led in the direction of the airplane. The happy grin that had been permanently etched into her features became even happier. Following her gaze, Hideki nodded at the unspoken question. "Ready?" he asked her, knowing it was unnecessary but wanting to see her reaction. She nodded exuberantly.

The walk through the corridor was slow and uneventful. Other passengers passed by them in a blur. Hideki snuck a glance at Makoto and noticed that the girl was scrunching up her face in confusion and impatience at the slow pace. He smiled inwardly when she exclaimed, "Come on, let's hurry!" and tugged at their hands.

Mei chose this moment to squeeze the girl's hand reassuringly. As a single unit, they made their way out of the thick of the crowd and to the side of the corridor. The woman looked at her daughter with a smile. "Look outside, Makoto-chan."

Realization washed over Makoto's features like a gentle wave lapping on the shores. They went from impatience and confusion to surprise at the fact the tunnel had _windows_, then finally to awe and contentment when she spotted the airplane again. Her hurry forgotten, she continued her slow trek in silence, but with a grin on her young face.

The corridor took a hard left and signified the second part of their journey, the walls shifting color from white to a deep blue. This section was attached to the plane itself and was a little unsteady. Flight attendants were beckoning for the passengers, leading them inside. Makoto hardly noticed; she was too absorbed in the sight of the plane. This section of the tunnel also had windows and with the aircraft so close, its enormous size only served to amaze her more.

Before she knew it they were inside, the sterile surroundings and hard floor replaced by appealing, cream-colored walls and a blue, plush rug. Hideki handed their tickets to the attendant. Accepting them gratefully, the petite woman studied them for a moment. She nodded and returned them with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, and welcome to Japan Airlines Express." She then motioned to the area where they could be seated.

As they started to wade through the aisles, Mei walked up front with Makoto behind her, Hideki bringing up the rear. These passages weren't narrow by any means, but other passengers were busy getting themselves seated and so the row became a single file. Makoto idly noted that while the first few areas were spacious, the seats became more plentiful and the environment more crowded as they continued. She craned her neck, trying to figure out where they were headed, but it was no use; the adults were too tall for her to see much of anything.

Finally they stopped at three adjoining seats to their right. She turned around to face her little girl. Always one to preserve her dignity, she made her voice just loud enough to be heard over the noise around them. "Go on honey, you can take the window seat." Mei told Makoto with a smile, moving forward a bit so her daughter had enough room.

The brunette grinned back at her in thanks and squeezed herself into her seat. The window was small, but it was at exactly the right height for the girl to see through. Looking outside, she could see the wing clearly ahead of her and her eyes traced its form to the tip before they gazed downwards, toward the runway. Small carts were being pushed around, hauling suitcases of different sizes and colors. Realizing this was the luggage, she giggled and challenged herself to try and find their own bags.

However, she was distracted by her mother when the woman squeezed in next to her. She looked back at Mei and noticed Hideki taking up the final spot in their row of three. Then they both returned her gaze in amusement.

"I see you're having fun already, Makoto-chan." Mei remarked, running her fingers through Makoto's auburn hair before patting her on the head. Swatting away her hand playfully, the brunette giggled again and nodded, and then proceeded to look out the window once more. The carts had already passed by now, unfortunately.

She pouted for a second, before she thought of something else. Turning back to her parents she inquired, "Why does this room look different from the others?" They blinked as one. Smiling, Makoto gestured at their environment. "There are more chairs here." At her clarification, their eyes lit up in understanding even as hers sparkled with curiosity.

"Well," Hideki began, "This is a different 'class', Koto. The earlier rooms cost more and they have fewer chairs, so those people have more room."

Makoto's mouth formed a tiny 'o'-shape when she processed this information. Then a thought hit her and, like she always did, she instantly spoke her mind. "But...I can see the left wing from here! I think I have the best seat." she claimed proudly.

Both of them laughed warmly at this. Mei nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Koto-chan, not many can see it. You're lucky!"

The auburn-haired girl nodded back enthusiastically and turned back to studying the wing. But only for a moment. Two attendants walked into their area and promptly distracted Makoto when they started making unusual movements with their arms. Instructions blared loudly from the intercom, though she didn't listen to a word that was being said.

Instead she looked on as the women pointed at multiple doors, continuing with another set of weird gestures that made her giggle. She promptly stopped when her other gave an admonishing look. The instructions ended shortly afterwards and the two attendants walked back into the staff area.

Then, a nearby sign in the form of a belt buckle started to glow a bright red. She stared at it, not comprehending what it meant.

"Makoto," she blinked and looked at Mei as she reached around her, grasped a belt and proceeded to strap her in with it. "Try not to take this off, okay? It's for your own safety." She winked at the girl reassuringly, noticing her initial confusion. After a moment, Makoto realized they always wore belts in the car too and figured this was similar. She smiled gratefully in return while her parents were busy strapping themselves in.

A man's voice, smooth and low, ended their moment of silence by making an announcement. "_We will be departing momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts. I repeat…_"

At the scratchy, metal words, the environment became a blur. All around them, passengers strapped themselves in and Makoto watched, fascinated by their speed. There was a sudden but gentle lurch. She looked outside to see the environment moving, the giant wheels of the plane manoeuvring them to a stretch of runway. It turned forward, and there was a small pause. The brunette turned her head back toward her parents, grinning at them stupidly. The excitement she had felt earlier returned in full force, and then some. It made her all giddy and restless.

Then the plane moved forward again, this time picking up speed as it traversed the runway. It was time. Suddenly feeling anxious, Makoto gripped her mother's hand tightly, and Mei squeezed back lovingly. The speed just kept increasing, slowly but surely, and she could almost feel the excitement hurtling through her system. A small gasp escaped her then, when she suddenly felt a different sensation sweeping over her, a sensation she loved. It was a pleasant sort of rush. She wondered what this feeling meant.

"Look, Makoto!" Hideki pointed at her window. She looked outside and let her jaw drop at the answer to my unspoken question.

They were _flying_.

The terminal was below them, growing smaller every second. Eventually it disappeared from their line of sight and Makoto could now see other parts of Tokoname, paying special attention to the toll road that they used to get to the airport. She could just barely make out cars on it, looking all tiny and far away. Then white, puffy clouds obscured her view of the world below. Still they climbed, until they broke through the cottony mass into a clear blue sky. A sense of peace washed over Makoto's senses and she smiled to herself unconsciously.

"It's beautiful, ne?" a soft voice spoke into her right ear. She nodded and looked at the source, her eyes briefly meeting Mei's. "See those clouds, Koto-chan?"

Makoto looked back outside, taking in the features of every cloud. Every one of them looked different. _'I never knew clouds were this beautiful… They look like cotton candy.'_ Feeling a hand cover hers, she instinctively leaned her head on Mei's left arm, her eyes slowly closing.

Soothed by the vision of puffy whiteness outside their window and exhausted from the high she had experienced not too long ago, Makoto fell asleep easily.

* * *

><p>To her it only seemed like a moment had passed.<p>

"…to-chan, wake up. Makoto-chan…"

A quiet whine escaped her mouth and she buried herself deeper against her pillow. "Don't wanna…five more minutes…" she whimpered pitifully. Still, the voice continued.

"Come on, sweetie," the pillow insisted, "We'll be landing in a little while." There was a slight pause. "Don't you want to see Tokyo?"

She whined again, though it was all in good fun rather than an actual objection. After all, she really _did_ want to look outside when they landed. She didn't want to miss it for the world.

"Yeah…" she smiled against the arm she was nuzzling before moving away slightly. Opening her eyes lazily, she blinked and rubbed them with the back of her hand. Once she could see again, she looked up at Mei's smiling face.

"That's the spirit!" the woman encouraged.

"Besides," Hideki's voice suddenly cut in from Mei's far side, "You were asleep for well over an hour. You shouldn't be tired, little Koto-hime!" He reached across Mei's lap and poked Makoto's arm playfully, which the girl swatted away in mock exasperation.

"Otou-san!" He chuckled at his daughter's reaction and she grinned. 'Koto-hime' was his special nickname for her – he was the only one who called her that, mostly when teasing her.

"_We will be landing in Tokyo-Narita shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts…_" The canned voice announced softly. After checking the strap, she ignored the rest of the instructions and opted to look outside instead.

They were still high above the clouds, the cottony blanket obscuring her view of the world below. But she knew Tokyo was there. She felt her mother grip her hand as she had done before take-off, and Makoto gave her a smile in response.

"Ready, Makoto-chan?" Mei questioned her with her eyebrows raised, trying to put some suspense into her voice.

Ignoring this, Makoto vigorously nodded her head. "Of course!" her mother laughed enthusiastically and caressed the brunette's hand lovingly.

"Well, here we go." Hideki finally spoke up. At that moment, the plane started to descend…

Unwilling to let even one moment slide, Makoto looked outside immediately and curiously watched as the clouds grew closer. Eventually the plane plunged right into them and all she could see for a while were wisps of white dancing outside her window. It took the plane about ten seconds before it broke through, revealing a bustling city far below them. It sparkled with light, even with the sun already up.

Tokyo.

As they continued to descend, the airport, Tokyo-Narita, came into view. Of course, Makoto then realized something about the shape of it. _'It looks like a giant race car or something!' _She could distinguish a racer's helmet-covered head. Out of her control, her mind included an inward laugh for effect. Slightly to the left of the centre stood an enormous tower. Glass covered most of its exterior so it reflected the soft morning sunlight.

They were nearing the runway now, all the while the excitement coursing through Makoto's veins increased once again. She was impatiently waiting for the magical moment of touchdown, nearly bouncing in her seat in anticipation. She could make out vehicles now, shuttle buses and trains used to transport passengers. The terminal was steadily growing bigger. Almost in a trance at the sight, she lifted her left hand to the window, a dual sensation of peace and restlessness taking hold of her. She felt like she could almost touch it.

Then she was rudely snapped from her moment when a brief noise reached her ears, barely audible.

Pulling back her hand from the cool surface of the see-through plastic, she looked around quizzically. No one else seemed to notice. She looked at her mother, tugging on her hand slightly. Mei looked at her lovingly, with a hint of confusion displayed in her eyes at her daughter's sudden change in behaviour. Hideki leaned forward slightly in curiosity, capturing Makoto's gaze with his.

It sounded again. A crackle, almost completely drowned out by the noise of the engines, but it was there. Makoto frowned slightly. She had never heard this sound before during the entire duration of their flight.

"Okaa-san?" she started softly, her eyes fixated on the fabric of the seat in front of her. Mei's palm rubbed against hers, signalling her to go on even as the runway grew near. They were nearing that magical moment, but right now that was far from Makoto's mind. "I thought I heard-"

Suddenly the noise was there again, only this time it was loud and piercing. It almost seemed to wail as it crackled.

Makoto felt her gaze drawn outside and her eyes widened. There was a current, white-hot and flashing a bright blue, arcing across the wing from the base to the tip. It was barely noticeable, but she saw it. It leaped and sparked a little more before it converged at the humongous engines. Her heart rattled against her chest when they made a high-pitched, warning sound before exploding one after the other, causing fire to burst forth from the now mangled wing. Smoke billowed upwards as the passengers inside were jarred by the force of the explosions.

All around the Kino family, the situation descended into madness. People were panicking; crying; screaming. Makoto tried to stay silent, she tried to shut out the sounds, but panic was already taking over. She cringed and whimpered when another loud wail reached her ears and a second set of explosions jerked the airplane, coming from the other side. The crackle briefly sounded above her, putting her on edge even more, and then faded.

At this moment the most terrifying sound she had ever heard pierced her ears, sending a flash of pain through her head. It was the sound of metal tearing. She was breathing hard at this point - her heart was hammering so much that her chest heaved laboriously with every breath she took.

She didn't want to, but her curiosity finally willed her to look outside. The terminal was close, suddenly too close for her liking. The plane hurtled downwards still, and it wasn't slowing down. This sudden realization made her breath hitch for a moment.

_It's not stopping. It's not stopping!_

She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could. The feeling of descent suddenly made her feel nauseated and dizzy, the rush she should have felt long absent. She was shaking badly now and her body didn't seem to respond the way she wanted it to. The fear she felt clawing at her insides made her tremble involuntarily.

She felt her mother's hand clasping hers tighter now and the action brought Makoto a small moment of relief. Mei was speaking to her, but she couldn't make out any noise other than the tearing and the occasional crackle and surge.

Makoto felt it; she knew instantly when the plane hit the runway. The sensation of descent was ripped from her body abruptly; metal scraping and diffusing against tarmac. Everything around the girl erupted into a single, giant scream, a noise so great it almost dulled her other senses completely.

She was jerked forward violently and felt an explosion of pain coming from her forehead. The resulting cry of pain sounded muffled and distant to her ears.

Then the screaming faded and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Itoh Satomi was nearing the end of her shift in Narita Hospital. It had been a long, challenging day for the woman. She couldn't remember the last time her day had been this frantic. Things had started out normal enough. The usual check-ups, some paperwork, and then some idle conversation during her coffee break with some colleagues of hers about the nice weather and the relative peace and quiet of the day. She sighed at the thought; the irony certainly did not escape her.<p>

A rational, calculating individual, Satomi had never been one to believe in something like a 'jinx'. Now she wasn't that certain anymore.

At 11:13 AM, a routine flight from Chubu International to Tokyo-Narita Airport had crashed into the runway at speeds far too high for a landing. Satomi didn't know all of the details pertaining to the crash and frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. Some of the passengers had been killed on impact. A group numbering substantially more was injured and in immediate need of medical care. Narita Hospital was, obviously, the closest medical facility.

Only twenty minutes shy of noon, victims of the crash were being transported into the building nonstop. It had seemed like an endless current of emergencies at the time. The wounds were often severe and extremely painful for the patients. Many were lost, much to her and her colleague's frustration. Regardless, they saved many lives today or stabilized them as best they could. Every life preserved was a victory to Satomi.

Yet not all victories were heart-warming or comforting. Some were tragic. Satomi found her mind lingering on one such victory. It didn't matter what she did – her thoughts always returned to it. _'Never in these eighteen years have I been nearly overwhelmed by tragedy,'_ she thought. _'These feelings…it's my internship all over again.'_

It _had_ almost been too much for her to bear. She hadn't expected it. Fortunately it hadn't interfered with her work on the patients, but the events that followed later that day left a bitter aftertaste. One that she couldn't get rid of, no matter how she tried.

_Satomi gave the old man a pleasant smile as she walked into his room. "Konnichiwa, Kurokawa-san. How are you feeling today?" she asked him softly, grabbing the clipboard from the end of his bed and putting pen to paper in one swift motion. _

_He smiled in return. "Konnichiwa, Itoh-san. I feel much better," he replied. "The coughs have lessened considerably." _

_Kurokawa Isamu was a wonderful patient. The man, despite being ill and bedridden, always went straight to the heart of the matter and still managed a kind disposition. He was the kind of patient every doctor dreamed of having. Others were far less cooperative, this they all knew._

"_Excellent, Kurokawa-san. The test results from yesterday should be in sometime later today. I expect good results." Satomi nodded approvingly. There was hope yet. _

_She could see the head nurse, Ishii Chou, approaching her out of the corner of her eye and she raised a brow quizzically. Were the results back already? They really worked quickly these days, what with all those new techniques and that lovely equipment. _

_Her brow then knitted together in a frown when she realized the woman's face was carefully neutral. Satomi had been working with her for over a year and she knew this was the nurse's way to reassure the patients when she came bearing bad news. _

"_Itoh-san, could we step outside for a moment?" _

_Satomi nodded, her eyes wary. "Of course, Ishii-san. Excuse me for a second," She turned back to Isamu. "Kurokawa-san, I will return later this afternoon to see your results. Sayonara." _

"_Sayonara, Itoh-san. Arigatou gozaimasu for your visit."_

_The two women made their way out into the hall and to a quieter spot. Chou fidgeted for a moment before Satomi inquired, "Are Kurokawa-san's results back, then?" _

_Chou shook her head, her grim disposition slowly showing itself. "Iie, Itoh-san. My news concerns Kino Makoto-san. She is your patient, correct?" Satomi made a small, confirming noise, her eyes now even more curious. "Staff has made an effort to contact Kino-san's relatives in order to inform them of her condition and whereabouts. Unfortunately we were unable to get a good hold of any of them. We were only able to locate her closest relatives…" _

_Satomi gave Chou a blank look. "And that wasn't enough?" she asked, at a loss of what the head nurse was implying._

_The head nurse took a deep,__ labored__ breath. "Any mention of Kino Makoto-san's parents was usually enough to end the conversation. Kino Makoto-san's name was not often recognized." The plump woman let out a frustrated breath. "At this point it may be more effective to talk to a wall, Itoh-san." _

_Satomi's eyes were wide with disbelief. She blinked once, then twice. "What…does this mean?" _

"_Kino Hideki, the father, died instantly when the airplane crashed. Kino Mei, the mother, succumbed to her injuries two hours and twenty minutes after she was brought in. Any surviving relatives we locate refuse to involve themselves._

"_It means," Chou paused, seeming to steel herself, "That Kino Makoto-san has no relatives coming to visit her. None at all."_

Satomi looked up in surprise at the door she now found herself facing. She hadn't even realized her inner musings had taken up this much of her time, or that her feet had taken her to her last visit of the day. The door itself was painted a neutral, greyish white, with a crisp plaque reading '220 A' in bold letters. A longer plaque was secured below the room number, reading 'Kino, Makoto'.

The doctor sighed. In a moment of trepidation, she briefly hoped the girl inside would not be awake when she visited. Or at the very least, dazed. She frowned at her thoughts. But in the end, she realized, she just did not wish to be the bearer of bad news. Especially this kind of bad news.

Twisting the knob, the door opened soundlessly. Satomi closed the door behind her gently, and then turned her eyes to the patient. A constant beeping and rain clattering against the window was the only source of sound in the room at that point. Kino Makoto was still unconscious and her head was bandaged. Satomi sighed, partly in relief but mostly in sadness, and moved to the foot of the bed to examine the clipboard attached to it.

She made a quiet humming sound as she analysed the nurses' reports, idly taking note of the equipment around the bed. The heart monitor was to the girl's right, while an IV bag with fluids and a painkiller hung from a pole at her left hand side. The girl was stabilized and relaxed.

This did not surprise the woman. All in all, Makoto was one of the patients with the least amount of injuries. The ten year-old had been wheeled in unconscious, sporting a large gash on her forehead near the hairline. She also had a severe concussion. The only real emergency in her case was her prolonged state of unconsciousness. It'd been fairly simple to stabilize her and turn her attention to the patients with more acute injuries.

A change in the rhythm of the heart monitor and a soft groan from the bed made Satomi look up from the clipboard. She found herself staring at her patient, a dual sensation of relief and disbelief welling up inside of her.

She just couldn't believe her luck.

* * *

><p>Slowly regaining consciousness, Makoto groaned at the irritating, obnoxiously loud beeping in her ears. She desperately wanted to find its source and stop it, but moving her limbs only resulted in a sharp pain in her skull. Everything felt sore. The room wasn't spinning, fortunately, but she felt weak and stiff.<p>

Resigning to the pain she attempted to relax, not really succeeding. The unfamiliarity of the bed sent her anxiety building. She opened her eyes and her heart sank at the vague, but clearly new environment. The ceiling was simple, plain and off-white. Her surroundings were dark, only lit by a soft light from the side. The sound of raindrops hitting a window soothed her slightly.

Her eyes focused somewhat and at exactly that moment a woman walked into her line of sight. Makoto hoped it was her mother, yet a moment of observation made her realize she didn't know this person at all. She frowned in confusion the best she could, making sure she didn't trigger a headache. The woman standing at her bedside was of average length and petite build, with black hair reaching down to her shoulder blades. She wore glasses and adjusted them with delicate fingers. Her eyes were a warm brown. The white coat she wore also bore a little name plate, but Makoto was unable to read it; her eyes were still a little unfocused.

The woman smiled at the girl reassuringly, having spotted the confusion and anxiety on her face.

"Konbanwa, my name is Itoh Satomi. I'm a doctor," she started pleasantly, speaking in a soft, low voice. Her words were slow but clear. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Despite Makoto's confusion and lack of coordination, she tried her best to be polite. "Um…k-konbanwa," She paused to process the question she'd been asked. "I feel sore, and my head hurts…" The brunette trailed off, uncertain if she should say more.

Satomi nodded and jotted down the girl's reply on the clipboard. Then she set it down and looked at the ten year-old seriously, making her patient squirm slightly. Makoto remembered that look: it was a sign she was going to be interrogated. She'd had plenty of experience in _that_ department over the years.

"Do you think you feel well enough to answer a few questions?" the doctor asked her.

"Hai…" Makoto was still confused, but stayed silent.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Kino Makoto." the girl replied.

Satomi nodded and then continued, "How old are you?"

"… I'm ten years old."

"Do you know where you are?"

Makoto blinked and looked around carefully. The room she was in was dominated by white and off-white and everything looked incredibly clean. Looking to her right, she noticed a little machine with a monitor that was showing a line with spikes.

'_Found the beeping thing…' _she observed absent-mindedly.

Turning her gaze back to the left side, she spotted a translucent bag full of…something she didn't recognize. Both of these were attached to her arms. None of her observations helped, though. She finally locked eyes with the woman at her side again, apologetic and confused.

"Gomen nasai, I don't know…"

Satomi noted her patient was growing more anxious and moved closer, stroking the back of the girl's hand with her fingertips. "You're in Narita Hospital, Kino-chan." This seemed to alarm the brunette greatly, but the doctor managed to lock eyes with her and draw her attention once more. "It's okay. You're safe."

Makoto felt herself relax slightly as she gazed into the doctor's deep brown eyes, but she was still confused and now, on edge. The shock had made her focus completely, though, and now she was alert. "Hospital…" she echoed quietly. She then asked the question burning in her throat, "Why am I here?"

"You hurt your head, Kino-chan." was the soft reply. The brunette nodded slowly. That seemed right…her head _did_ hurt terribly, after all. "Can you remember how that happened?"

Makoto frowned and closed her eyes for a moment, reaching into her muddled mind, trying to find the specific memory she needed. Much to her frustration, she drew a blank every time and she frowned again.

"Iie…all I remember is," she paused, raking together as many memories as she could, "Boarding the plane with Mama and Papa," The brunette opened her eyes again to the pools of brown that hadn't moved from her own green ones. Finally she added, "I fell asleep…that's it." The lack of memories from the flight itself confused and irritated her. She'd looked forward to it for weeks.

Satomi nodded again and clasped Makoto's hand in both of hers. The young brunette looked at her quizzically and felt a chill run along her spine. There was an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't place. She was nearly trembling now, though she wasn't sure why.

Finally Satomi spoke. "Makoto-chan, I want you to listen to me carefully," Her patient didn't object, and she continued, "The plane you were on…it crashed." Silence.

She watched as shock slowly washed over the girl's features, her face paling. The doctor cringed inwardly as wide eyes focused on her again and the young girl asked her the question she'd dreaded: "W-Where are…my parents?" Her voice, while surprisingly strong before, was now small and meek, quivering with worry.

Satomi decided that waiting and holding her breath would be wrong in more ways than one, so she spoke immediately. "Gomen nasai, Kino-chan… Your parents," she squeezed the slightly trembling hand gently. "They didn't survive."

A flash of lightning from outside brought the girl out of her shock and a change of atmosphere to the room. As the brunette in the bed started trembling and crying in grief, the woman at her side carefully wrapped her arms around the girl in a comforting embrace. Warm, salty droplets streamed down in twin rivulets, soaking the front of Satomi's white coat quickly.

Colleagues had told Satomi earlier that day, how fortunate it was that Kino Makoto had survived. Had she been seated in one of her parents' seats, she would have likely met their fate.

They said she had been very lucky.

Holding a violently trembling and wailing girl at the end of her shift, Satomi couldn't disagree more.

* * *

><p>So that's it! There are a few more notes and trivia here for you to struggle through, if you want. ^^<p>

After some research it seems 'okaa-san' and 'otou-san' is used when referring to other people's mothers and fathers. If referring to your own parents, the Japanese use 'haha' and 'chichi' respectively. I decided to leave this unchanged because it may confuse you...and me...and the other words sound better to me.  
>'Gomen nasai' is an informal andor childlike apology, and there are more formal and respectful ways to apologize. There's a good chance some of these will be used in later chapters.  
>Chubu Centrair does exist, but it wasn't opened until February 17th, 2005. So technically, considering when the Sailor Moon anime was released, the airport didn't exist. XD Japan Airlines Express is real and a TV ad for it was mentioned in the manga short 'Mako-chan's Depression'.<br>The city of Tokoname also exists, and is located in the prefecture of Aichi. It's known for its unique ash-glaze pottery, specifically its tea ware and maneki neko ('Beckoning Cat') sculptures.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. :) Due to writer's block I'll probably be _very slow_ in updating, so I apologize in advance. Gomen ne!


End file.
